


It Started with a Kiss

by Amira_Syfqh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, I had Mr Brightside stuck in my head, definitely no threesomes, it's like a three-way civil war, onscreen romance vs friends with benefits vs unrequited crush, smutty-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Syfqh/pseuds/Amira_Syfqh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You play Chuck Shurley's love interest in Supernatural, alongside Rob Benedict.<br/>You were friends with Matt Cohen since you both were in high school and he sorta has a crush on you (but you don't know that!).<br/>And now, you've been asked to give tips on how to kiss like a pro onstage with Richard Speight Jr at a Supernatural Convention.</p>
<p>Problem is, everything started with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For the sake of actual fiction, all of them are unmarried and have no kids, except that Rob has his wife, Mollie. Since this is pure fiction, let's just pretend they aren't married men with children, because that would be incredibly disrespectful to their families. 
> 
> Note 2: Also, you are 33 years old in this, even if you're a 15 year old virgin ;)

It was Saturday, and you were doing a panel with Richard Speight Jr in about 10 minutes. Knowing Rich, he'd probably come bouncing into the green room any minute now, so you didn't bother to call him or text. Instead, you fiddled with your phone while lying down on the surprisingly comfy couch in the green room. You wondered if you could get someone to help you steal the couch. But it wouldn't really go well with your manager, or the head of venue managing. Actually, you were pretty sure it wouldn't fit in the car anyway... A text brought you back from your train of kleptomaniacal thoughts. You looked at your phone and saw Matt's message. 

Matt: **hey i'm flying to con soon...have fun during your panel with rich btw**

You quickly typed back a reply when, as expected, Rich burst into the room, wearing a jacket over a navy blue shirt. Your gaze went to his face, where, instead of the usual carpet of facial scruff you'd tease him for, you were surprised to see that he actually shaved! You liked him better when he was clean-shaven anyway. He looked a lot neater and business-like, even if his personality is far from that. "How's my favorite kiddo doing?" He grinned, showing off his Casanova-like smile. 

You rolled your eyes at him. "I'm like, 12 years younger than you." You said, putting down your phone. "Oh, by the way, have you heard from Rob? He said he'd be here like, an hour ago." You asked about your costar. You play Chuck Shurley's love interest in Supernatural, most commonly known as God's Girlfriend, which you and Rob found hilarious, using the term at any opportunity. The four of you were closely-knit friends, all bounded together by your mutual love for conventions.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about your onscreen boyfriend, he's probably stuck in a traffic jam." Rich smirked, and you rolled your eyes yet again. It was something you caught yourself doing many times, since that's pretty much your default reaction to Rich's constant teasings about you and Rob's 'onscreen chemistry'. Sure, you both play a couple onscreen, but that doesn't really mean you guys were the same off-camera, seeing as you were just friends. "Oh, look, we're up." He added as the distant claps of the audience signaled the end of Jensen and Jared's panel, and the two of you made your way onstage, passing by the guys, who gave Rich a clap on the back and you a hug. Of course, there was the awkward almost-hug with Jared, since he's about as tall as a lamppost and you were significantly shorter than him. 

When you and Rich appeared onstage, the audience went wild, since Rich was a fan-favorite, and you...well, you're not quite sure if you made the fans as excited as they are of Rich. "How's everyone tonight?" Rich yelled into his microphone as you were handed your own, and the crowd cheered back as a reply. _That...that wasn't a direct answer_ , you thought, feeling a bit weirded out about how this particular crowd hasn't coughed out their voice-boxes thanks to their constant screams. You said, "You guys are really loud today!", which of course earned more shouting from them. 

Once they've settled down, the two of you launched into quick-fire mode, answering their questions. Most of them were the usual, e.g. 'how is it like being a part of the Supernatural cast, (Y/N)?' or 'have you been pranked by Jared and Jensen yet?', which you answered. One of them in particular, said, "My question is for (Y/N). Since Rob isn't here yet, can you share a bit on what's it like playing his character, Chuck Shurley's love interest?" 

"Be warned, (Y/N), he might break up with you if you say bad things about him in his absence." Rich said, and you felt a flush creep to your cheeks. 

"Playing God's Girlfriend is probably the most amount of romantic thing I've ever done as an actress. I mean, the guy would go to hell and back for one tiny little human, and Rob obviously portrayed that high-level amount of passion and loyalty like a frickin' pro! But that's just on TV, because when the cameras aren't rolling, he literally can not stop making me crack up at any chance he gets. Kissing scene? He licks my nose! It's like playing couple with your best friend." You said, inciting a collective 'awwwww' from the crowd, before casting a glance at Rich, who was looking back at you. "What?" 

"I cannot believe Rob licked your nose." He pouted, earning a smattering of laughter from the audience.

"You're so jealous." You shot back. 

"Next question!" Rich said abruptly, and you laughed. 

The next few were either for Rich or the both of you, before one particular question sent the crowd into a frenzy. This fan, a teenage girl who cosplayed as your character, asked, "Okay, since Rich is a Casanova in his own right, and you're pretty much goals, I was wondering if you could share some tips on how to kiss like a pro?" At that last word, both Rich and you laughed. 

"I hardly think we're the most qualified for the job." You joked, your heart suddenly pumping loudly in your chest. _Please please tell me he's not going to-_

"Well, what d'you say, (Y/N)?" Rich asked, looking at you for confirmation. "Shall we give these cheeky little fuckers something to talk about on tumblr?" _Oh God, they are actually cheering for this_ , you thought, as the crowd began to grow increasingly louder than before. _Do I embarrass myself onstage, or let down these people?_  

With a deep breath, you nodded, effectively destroying your self-esteem, as the crowd went into overdrive. _The things I do for these people..._ "Okay, so how about we give them a little demo?" Rich smirked, and you were regretting every single decision you've ever made regarding this. Swallowing your doubts, you agreed, and you couldn't even hear your own thoughts among the deafening cheers from the people you were about to sacrifice your dignity for. 

"How are we gonna do this?" You asked. 

Rich, taking charge, stood up and pulled you up as well. "I'm very proud of Past-Me who decided to shave this morning, as if I'd known I was going to kiss a beautiful young woman." He winked at you, and you tried not to roll your eyes this time. "Since I'm obviously the dominant one," he said, to which you scoffed, "I'm going to take charge. You just stand here and look pretty." He said to you, and you felt your face fume. 

Pulling you toward him (where cheers and whoops were heard), Rich began his How to Kiss like a Pro guide. "Okay, so since the girl, or guy, is pressed up to you, you kinda just lean in slowly," which was your cue to lean in towards him slightly as he did the same. "When you kiss," he said to the audience, "make sure you don't bump noses!" 

"Oh, and don't slobber on them!" You added, just before Rich leaned in and your lips came into contact with his, and you both...kissed, you closing your eyes as you let yourself drown in him, the sound of the panicking crowd distant. _He was surprisingly amazing at it_ , you thought as he gently cupped your face in his hand, and you let your hands rest on his chest. When you both pulled away, Rich whispered in your ear, telling you to meet him in his dressing room, and immediately you knew this kiss has set off something you both can't deny was there the whole time.

-

"Hey, Rich, you asked me to meet you in here?" You knocked on Rich's temporary dressing room after your shared panel, and to your surprise, it was unlocked. "Rich?" You twisted the doorknob and just as you opened the door, a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you inside, startling you. "Whoa, Rich, what are you-" You were silenced by Rich's hungry lips attacking yours as he pushed you against the door, double-bolting the lock with his free hand that wasn't grabbing the back of your head at the nape of your neck. You melted against him, because _fuck_ , he was demanding, and you loved being roughly manhandled like this. Your fingers combed through his blond hair as his hands roamed all over your petite frame, his long, slim fingers grazing over your shoulder, to your waist and finally to your ass, where it rested there. 

When Rich pulled away, you let out a small whimper, as he said, "We should probably do this on the couch." You nodded as a sign of agreement, and you pulled him to said couch, before he pushed you on it, and you wondered yet again if you could get someone to help you steal the couch. Rich grinned, hovering on top of you, pinning you under him before leaning down for yet another kiss. You lifted your head to meet him halfway, but you were startled by a knock on the door. 

"Hey, Rich, have you seen (Y/N)?" It was Matt, his voice muffled by the presence of a door posing as a barrier. "Lily, her manager, the cute one you talked about said she saw her come in here a few minutes ago." _Rich thought Lily was cute?_ You thought. _Of course he did_. Lily was, by far, extremely beautiful, and someone even mistaken her for you during one of the cons which you was new to.

"She's-uh...she went like, a minute ago!" Rich called out and you immediately bit your lip.

"Do you know where she went?"  

"Not a clue, man." Rich blatantly lied as he still had you pinned under him on the couch. You felt bad for Rich to be lying to Matt, but you'd rather not have him know of what's happened between the two of you.

"Okay, well, if you see her, tell her to call me or something." Matt said, before you heard him leave, and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"I should probably get going." You said to break the silence.

"Oh, yeah, uh..." Rich moved away, freeing you from your position, and you stood up. Just as you turned away from him, Rich asked, "To be continued?", his mouth perking up to an almost-smile.  

You turned back and gave him a smile. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, fuck!" You cried out, throwing your head back as Rich thrusts in and out of you, his face buried in your neck, which he had peppered with red marks that may be noticeable in the morning, your nails digging into his back. Both of you were panting, chests heaving, sweaty skin coming into contact with sweaty skin. It was like that with him for over a month now. You'd come over to his house, or vice versa whenever you could, and you'd roll around the bed like horny teenagers. No one knew of your 'friends-with-benefits' relationship, and you were at peace with that. Ever since multiple videos of you and Rich kissing onstage was posted all over social media, your notifications had been off the charts. Most of them were hate, though, since the fandom didn't want to see their beloved Rich with anyone other than themselves. Whatever. It wasn't like you two were dating, since Rich clearly didn't want that. He only wanted you for the sex, and you were fine with that arrangement, since he was good. But lately you felt like you needed more than this.

Once you've come undone, Rich rolled next to you on the bed with a groan. "What time do you have to leave?" He asked, propping his arm up so he was facing you. You were about 45 minutes away from the filming location for your next episode of Supernatural, which was the episode where your character (God's Girlfriend, you thought with a grin) has sex with God (Chuck Shurley). You were a bit nervous for this, since it was your first sex scene to act out, and it was with Rob. _Best friend_ Rob, who you'll have to take your shirt off for. It wasn't like he hadn't seen you shirtless (it was _one_ time!), but you'd have to act out a scene? You hoped you wouldn't screw up, since hello, God's Girlfriend acting out a sex scene!

"6-ish...probably 6:45." You answered sleepily. You didn't mind him keeping you up until late at night, but it takes a toll on your mornings, especially since you had fallen asleep in your trailer and delayed the filming of a previous scene with Jared and Jensen. It was ridiculously embarrassing, as Jensen called you out on your sluggish morning, asking about what you did the night before. "I'll be gone before you know it, since I've got makeup stuff to do at 7:30."  

"How about I come with?" Rich suggested, sneaking a kiss on your forehead. "I like seeing you act." 

"You mean you want to swat the competition away with a bat?" You snorted. Rich complained about your onscreen romance with his best friend to you, and since then you never really let that particular topic go. "Or do you want to see me take off my shirt for dear Robbie?" You teased. 

Suddenly, he rolled on top of you, pinning you down, his face merely an inch away from yours. "You're mine, you understand me? You belong with me, and nothing, not even our bestie Robbie, can change that." He growled threateningly, and for a second you were sure he was deadly serious. 

"Whoa, easy tiger, I don't have a thing for our _married_ best friend." You said, pushing him off you. "Now shut up, I need some beauty sleep." 

"No need, you're already beautiful." Rich smirked, leaning into you for a kiss.

-

The journey to the filming location was short, since there was no traffic, and Rich, being a speed demon, never went below 60mph. Before you knew it, you've arrived at the set, and you were both greeted by Rob, your best friend. "Hey!" He waved the two of you over, giving you a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here! Did you guys come together or something?" He said to Rich.

"Yeah, you could say it's a spur of the moment kinda thing." Rich said, discreetly pinching your arm, before adding, "I wouldn't miss a chance seeing my best friend in the world anyway." 

"We got smashed two days ago!" Rob protested. "Anyway, (Y/N), do you wanna go over our lines while we get our face caked?" He suggested to you, and you agreed. Rich said something about hanging out in your trailer, so the two of you went into the makeup trailer after you were handed your scripts. You and Rob sat side-by-side in front of the big mirror as your makeup artists work their magic on you both, turning pale and grumpy you to something more...humane. 

"(Y/N)?" Rob turned towards you, and you looked up from your script with a 'Hm?'. "Are you okay with this? I mean, we're great friends, and it's not really something friends do, so-" 

"Rob, you've literally seen me naked. Remember when Matt dragged us to skinny dip in the middle of the night two weeks ago?" You said, and your makeup person, Lisa, snorted, earning a glare from you. She loved teasing you about your friendship with older men, and you scoffed at her, saying that there was absolutely nothing wrong in being friends with older guys that still act like teenagers. The memory was fresh in your mind since there was the whole moment you shared with Rich, where-

"Yeah, I know, but this is me taking your shirt off in front of cameras and the crew. _In a sex scene_!" Rob hissed, obviously very worked up over the scene you were about to film. 

"You've never been this upset over our kissing scenes before!" You protested. "There's not much difference between the two, except that there's less clothing! And at least there's no Fifty Shades kind of thing." You shuddered. 

"I'm okay with those, I just close my eyes and pretend I'm kissing Mollie, not you." 

"Okay, wow. I'll try not to be offended too much." You said, pretending to be hurt. "For the record, you're a bad kisser." You retorted like a child.

"I have to passionately make out with a brick! What could possibly be worse than that?" 

"Making out with a carpet." 

"Hey, this beard is super!"

-

It wasn't as bad as you imagined it would be.

Rob managed to get your shirt off after several tries, the first few being that the shirt you were wearing (as your character) kept crowning against your head, and both of you couldn't stop giggling, since it took _forever_ to take off. Then there was the matter of his ridiculously sharp and bony elbows kept digging into your side, and you kept 'accidentally' kicking him in the kneecaps, which made the whole scene impossible to film. It took a dozen takes for you two to be serious, and finally, you got to the part where Rob is supposed to bury his face into your neck, except that he kept blowing raspberries against your admittedly very ticklish neck, making you snort in laughter until you couldn't breathe. So when you've perfected the scene, the director and all the crew members exhaled a sigh of relief as you both finally pulled your shit together, like respective actors in a famous and successful television show. 

"Okay, you two go take a break. We'll call you for your next scene." The director, who's name you've sort of forgotten, said. Rob picked up a set of (surprisingly) matching bathrobes and threw one to you, which you deftly caught, wearing them. 

"Why do we have bathrobes?" You asked, despite the comfortable feel of the soft fabric tickling your sweaty skin. "You know what, I think I'm going to have a nap." You lied to your best friend. Of course you weren't going to do any shut-eyes, not when Rich was hanging out in your trailer and you were sweaty from a friggin' sex scene. You were wearing a damn bathrobe for God's sake! 

"Go ahead, I'm gonna grab some snacks. Do you want anything?" Rob asked, his greyish eyes glinting.

"Nah, I'm good. Just knock on my door if we're gonna film." You said, before heading to your trailer, greeted by a very starved Rich, who practically tore off your robe as soon as you stepped a foot into your trailer, telling you just how beautiful you looked in a thin bathrobe. 

-

(Rob's POV) 

 

It had been around an hour or so since (Y/N) disappeared into her trailer, and one of the crew members told Rob to get ready for the next scene, which involved Jensen, Misha, Ruth, Mark and, of course, (Y/N). As the great friend he was, Rob made his way towards his friend and costar's trailer, only to halt as he heard faint, muffled sounds coming from the trailer. Frowning, Rob inched closer, his eyes widening as he realized that the sounds were..."Oh god." He whispered. Whoever (Y/N) had in there, they must be so- Wait a minute. Rob vaguely remembered something about Rich, who said he'd be hanging out in (Y/N)'s trailer. "No frickin' way. Not Rich." There was no way she'd go for someone over a decade older than her, but his suspicions were confirmed as he heard her cry out his name, and instantly he felt sick. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he found Matt's number and called. Matt answered within four rings. "Hey, Robbie, what's up?" came Matt's voice. He was currently in Portland, working on one of his projects. 

"Did (Y/N) say anything about Rich?" He asked. 

"She says a lot of things about Rich, mostly consisting the words 'asshole', 'dickface' and 'the worst best friend she's ever had'." 

"No, I mean, like...did she..." Rob pinched the bridge of his nose as he prepared himself to say it. "Did she say she was sleeping with him?" 

" _What?!_ " Matt exclaimed, laughter quickly ensued. "Robbie, you're being weird. Of course they aren't sleeping together, that would be strange!" A quick pause, and then, "Wait, they aren't, are they?" in a hushed whisper. 

"I think they're doing it right now. I'm outside her trailer and these sounds...oh god, I hope they aren't actually going to fall in love and get married and have tiny little Speight children with (Y/N)'s eyes." Rob groaned, his head throbbing as he imagined the possible future. "But if they break up, that would probably ruin our little circle, and-" Rob faltered as he heard a faint click, meaning Matt had probably disconnected. "Matt?" Sighing, Rob put his phone back into his pocket and knocked on the trailer door.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many shots does it take to get YOU (the reader) drunk, so I'm just gonna go with 19 shots of tequila
> 
> Oh, by the way, I know I didn't mention this before, but your SPN character is Lizzy Barnes.

A few weeks later, Supernatural season 12 has wrapped up filming, and naturally, the cast (meaning Jared), has decided to celebrate another successful production with a trip to a karaoke bar. You, Jared, Jensen, Misha, Rob, Rich, Matt, Kim, Briana, Osric, Ruth and Mark booked out a rather large karaoke room for yourselves, and immediately, Ruth hollers that the first round is on her, earning a cheer from everyone. Rich handed you your tequila shot, one of the many on the table, as he sat himself next to you, with Ruth right on your other side. The three of you watched as Briana and Matt grabbed the portable microphones and belted out Always by Bon Jovi, both dramatically gesturing in wild hand movements. "They aren't even drunk yet." You noted.

"It gets better the more shots they take." Ruth said, clinking her shot of tequila to yours, and you both knock your heads back, draining the small glass in one go. You pulled a face as it went the wrong way, sputtering like a teenager first trying liquor. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Rich asked you, pulling away from his conversation with Rob, obviously concerned. "Do you need anything? A glass of water?" You choked out an 'I'm-fine' before you finally got it under control. When you looked back at Ruth, she had a puzzled look on her face, as if you have an enormous wart on your forehead or something. 

"What?" 

Before Ruth could answer, Kim grabbed her arm and hoisted her up, the two of them picking a song from a band you did not recognize. They had the kind of music taste nobody knew, but it's good anyway, you thought, bopping your head up and down to the beat of their song. Within the length of the song, you've knocked down at least a dozen shots of tequila in quick succession. "Whoa, hey, slow down there." Osric Chau, former cast member yet a frequent con-goer, said, seating himself next to you. "You trying to get smashed before 10 or what?"

"Honestly, I just need a few zillion more shots and then I'll be fine." You hiccuped. You noticed that Kim and Ruth's song was over, and taking over the microphone was Jensen and Misha, violently destroying Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling in Love with their drunken giggles and off-key singing.

"You're not going to sing?" Osric asked. He looked as if he was going to follow that question up with another, so you asked him if he was. "Yeah," he blinked in surprise, probably because he had no idea you read people's body language really well when drunk. "D'you wanna sing with me? I mean, half of these people we're friends with are either above 30 or have bad music taste, and you're that kind of girl who's got amazing music taste, so..."

"Sure." You said, downing another shot of tequila. "As long as we get Mr Brightside. I saw that one Karaoke Night thing you were in, and you totally killed it with your performance." You complimented him, earning a velvety laugh from the Canadian man. Strangely, you thought of maple syrup when you looked at him like that, not in a condescendingly American way of thinking, of course. Then, Jensen and Misha were done, stumbling down from the makeshift stage, Jared giggling and mentioning a fan fiction he read about their characters. Personally, you were a fan of fan fiction, and sometimes when you're bored, you get on Tumblr and scroll through several fan fictions posted there. Obviously there was the Chuck Shurley x Lizzy Barnes tag that you and Rob go through for fun, but you swore yourself off fan fiction when you accidentally read a very sexy and NSFW piece involving a...plastic bag kink.

Osric, being a gentleman, pulled you up from your seat, and lead you to the stage. There, you were handed a microphone and you smiled at Osric, who seemed to be very _not_ drunk. You wondered why you didn't notice that earlier.  Just as the song starts, you both start to sing. And by sing, you meant Osric was doing the singing, and you were slurring your words together. "Comingoutofmycageandi'vebeendoingjustfine gottagottabedownbecauseiwantitall" and suddenly, the tequila kicks in harder than ever and you began to let loose the hidden talent of yours: intense, dramatic, drunk singing. 

"It started with a kiss, how did it end up like this, it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss." You sang, thinking about Rich and how this particular line in the song described your relationship pretty well. Your gaze couldn't help wander to him, with Rob, and he looked right at you, suddenly making you feel like you should apologize immediately for such an open display of your own hidden double-meaning of the song, but nobody noticed. How could they, if none of them knew of your relationship with Rich? Then you let Osric take over the next few lines before joining him for the chorus, his serious singing matching yours, and you could hear Ruth, Kim and Briana cheering from their seats. You belted out the "Open up my eager eyes" line perfectly just as Osric adds "'Cuz I'm Mr Brightside", and you both couldn't help but grin at each other at the seamless musical connectivity you had in that moment. 

When your song finished, you and Osric were practically glued to the hip as you began connecting through mutual likes and dislikes of music, movies and everything pop culture. You were satisfied with the fact that he was someone you could talk to, and shared pretty much all the same interests. Admittedly, your new friendship with Osric would never match the one you have with Rob, Rich and Matt, but hey, since you're making out with two out of three of your guy best friends (either onscreen or offscreen), you decided a fresh new face was all you needed right now. 

Several more shots of tequila later, you were surprised to have Jensen pulling you up to join Rob, Rich and him for Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi. They all knew you were a low-key Bon Jovi fan, and they needed someone to complete their quartet, so there you were, holding a microphone yet again, singing the second verse with Rob. The four of you were having fun destroying a good song, and suddenly, you found yourself with your lips pressed to Rob's, just before you swayed side to side and landed in Rich's arms, unconscious. 

-

(Rob's POV)

_What the actual hell._

Rob didn't want to freak out, but...his mind right now was just a chaos-filled environment, with a million warning sirens blaring 'ALERT ALL SYSTEMS DOWN ALERT' and screaming thoughts.

(Y/N). Kissed. Him. 

It wasn't one of those friendly little kisses they sometimes do, light fleeting pecks on the mouth never lasting more than a second. No, this was the type of kiss that they reserved for onscreen romance, what she joked as the Lizzy Barnes Make-Out Technique. It was long and whiskey-smelling, and it terrified Rob. Would that be counted as cheating on Mollie?! With his 12-years-younger best friend who he also happened to be acting as her character's boyfriend... _God, this is messed up!_ Rob thought sullenly. Thank god the song was over, because he really needed to get a bout of fresh air. Except that (Y/N) was slumped against Rich, who she was no doubt screwing, totally passed out. Everyone began fawning over the unconscious girl, so it gave him a way to escape from his worries without being spotted.

Rob pushed the door to their room, and the other doors it took for him to leave the place, calling a cab, and boy, was he relieved to smell petrichor outside, the smell of earth after rain. Everyone around him were busy with themselves, and not one of them knew that he had just been kissed by his very young best friend. Just as he began to sift through his muddled thoughts, the door to the karaoke bar burst open, and out came Rich and Matt, with (Y/N) bundled up in the former's arms. She looked at peace, as if she didn't just make her best friend legitimately freak out over a kiss. "Hey, Robbie, you calling a cab?" Matt asked.

"Y-yeah, heading home. Feeling like shit, right now." He blatantly lied to his best friends. He hoped not one of them could see through his bullshit.

"D'you mind if we share? I'm stuck on (Y/N) duty, and her house is pretty much en route to yours, right?" Rich pleaded. _Why must you do this to me, Rich?!_ Rob wanted to scream. There's no way he's going to share a cab with the best friend who's doing the other best friend who just kissed him. No. Friggin'. Way.

"Uh...yeah, sure." _Damnit, Rob, what did I say?!_

 Soon enough, a cab pulled up in front of the four of them, and after helping Rich and Rob bundle (Y/N) into the yellow cab, Matt waved the trio off, a bit drunk, before joining the rest of their cast back in their private karaoke lounge. In the cab, the three of them, including the unconscious (Y/N), sat in silence. Rob wasn't sure why he sat in the backseat with the couple, but he knew he was going to be so dead if he made eye contact with Rich, so he looked out through the window, hoping Rich wouldn't call him out on the kiss. No such luck. "Are we going to talk about that kiss the two of you shared during the song or what?" Rich broke the silence. 

"How about we talk about how you're screwing our best friend and did bother to tell Matt or me about it?" Rob shot back, turning to his best friend, who was stroking (Y/N)'s hair. _God, can this night be any weirder?_   "I found out when I heard you guys at it like rabbits in her trailer on set the other day. What the hell, man?"

"Touche." Rich said. "But how could I say anything to you about this? All you do is disapprove!"

" _Disapprove?_ " Rob hissed. "Of course I disapprove, she's 12 years younger than you!" When Rich didn't respond, Rob sighed in defeat. "I have no idea what urged the two of you to think this whole 'friends-with-benefits' thing was a good idea, but as your best friend, I am obligated to be supportive. And for god's sake, please be careful with her. I may be her onscreen boyfriend but damn I'll telling you, that girl wants more than just sex."

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Rich exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "I've gotta be boyfriend material, except I don't know jack squat about the 'younger generation'. I mean, we were born into the U2 generation, and then she's there with Green Day, and it's just so damn confusing. And did you see her tonight with Osric? I don't want him to snatch her up because I'm not that guy for her."

"You're friends with the woman for god's sake! Don't tell me you've been screwing her since Day One and have no time for conversation!" Rob cried out, loud enough for the cab driver to overhear, as he snorted.

"You have a vivid imagination." Rich muttered, shaking his head.

-

(Rich's POV)

 They arrived at (Y/N)'s apartment, Rob already exhausted with the whole 'my-best-friend-is-screwing-my-other-best-friend' thing he's got going on (or, you know, the whole part where they spent a good chunk of the night in a karaoke bar) so they didn't discuss anything else. "Hang on, where's her purse?" Rob asked suddenly, feeling the seats for anything that resembled a purse she'd own. 

"Why do you need her purse?" Rich asked, confused. "I think we left it at the place. I'll text Ruth to get it back anyway."

"Uh, so you can let herself in her apartment, tuck her in bed, and go home?" 

"I'm not going anywhere." Rich said defiantly. "And I have my own key." 

"You have...you have your own key?!" Rob spluttered in shock before adding in a more serious tone. "Dude. You are so in love with her."

"No, actually, I'm more in love with her body, and how she feels under me when I-"

"OHMYGOD OKAY!" Rob squirmed, earning a laugh from the amber-eyed man. "Okay, you know what, let's pretend I didn't say anything to keep myself from being mentally scarred by that." His response made the younger man laugh harder than before. The cab driver told them to get out if they want him to continue driving to Rob's, so Rob gently shoved Rich to get out of the cab with (Y/N). With the still unconscious girl in his arms, Rich made his way towards her apartment. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The morning found you in your bed, alone, smelling like tequila. You let out a loud groan, trying to grab your phone from the bedside table, but it wasn't there. You shot up immediately, alert. Your phone, not once in your entire duration of ownership of said mobile device, has never not been by your bedside. _Oh shit, where are you?!_ You thought, worried, as your mind brought you back to last night's events, from have a great time in Osric's company, to kissing Rob in the middle of Bad Medi- wait a minute. _I kissed the wrong guy._

"Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" You screeched, pulling the covers off you as you trudged to the living room, yelping in delight as you found your house phone. Dialling Richard's number, you suddenly remembered that if he did pick up, what would he say to you? More importantly, what would _you_ say to _him_? You weren't exclusively dating, heck, the two of you weren't dating at all! But then again, neither of you had disclosed rules of your complicated relationship, so was kissing your best friend a bad thing? It wasn't like you were making out or having a go at it in the bedroom! You were drunk, and so was Rob. It was a mistake, and that was that. 

Still, you quickly pressed End and re-dialled, but this time, a different number. He picked up in three rings. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Matt, oh thank god-"

"(Y/N)? Oh that makes sense, you left your purse at the karaoke bar last night. I'm actually on my way to drop it off." _I left it at the bar?_ You thought. Well, that does make sense, since you'd die if you left such valuables and no one was around to help you with it. Wait, he's doing _what_?!

"Matt, you don't have to come all the way, I'm fine, I'm not leaving the house or anything, I just-"

"Good." He said. "Look, I'm about 10 minutes away from your place, and I can't just make a U-turn when I'm so close. Besides, I uh...I figured you needed emotional support?" You could hear his nervous chuckle from the other line.

"Support for what?" You asked, confused. You weren't on your period, so Matt didn't really have a reason to cheer you up, like he did when you both were younger. Was something going on out there that happened while you were unconscious and- _oh god_. You felt bile rising up suddenly. Pinning the house phone between your ear and shoulder, you inched towards the bathroom. "Matthew Joseph Co-"

"Look, I don't want to alarm you, but you need to get on Twitter immediately." _Oh god. He sounded so serious_. You thought as you retched into the toilet bowl. "(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Matt asked, concerned. You probably shouldn't have puked so close to the phone.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, just a little hungover, that's all." You said quickly, rinsing your mouth with a gargle of water. "Why, what's on Twitter?"

"Well..." Matt dragged the monosyllable word out. "You..."

"And?"

"Rob... _kissing_?" His voice went a little high-pitched at the second word. "I would've remembered something like that though. I was probably way too smashed to remember." Oh shit. If it was on Twitter, then that means...You grabbed your laptop from the coffee table and switched it on, snatching up a banana in the process, peeling it from the bottom. Matt usually chided you for the peculiar action, since only monkeys peeled from the bottom, but whatever; you absolutely detested the banana 'strings', and if Matt decided to judge you for your already-too-familiar habit that likened you to an ape, then so be it.

The first thing you see when you entered the Twitter website - _wow, it's been so long since I used something that wasn't mobile!_ \- was a fan's tweet of a grainy picture of you kissing Rob. The fan was actually pretty pissed off, since Rob was happily married to Mollie, and then you, the apparent wrecking ball, tried to destroy that - _her words, not mine_ , you thought-. Oh god, I h _ave so much explaining to do_ , you thought as you scrolled through the rest of your mentions, mostly fans tweeting in all-caps, raging about how you were a major slut and also a homewrecker, and the same picture retweeted over and over again. There were several concerned messages from the male cast members (mostly Matt and Jared), and a few from the girls, who were mostly worried about your relationship with Rob and Mollie. None from Rich or Rob.

You weren't surprised. Rob was probably in deep shit because of you back home, so it was wildly understandable why he wouldn't even send a text. But Rich? Rich was a mystery. You _did_ kiss Rob while fully under the influence of alcohol, so what was his problem? Was he pissed that you kissed his best friend while you were kinda, sorta in an extremely complicated relationship with him, and then passing out in his arms? Was he a little hurt that you were such an unsteady-while-drunk woman and hugely open to kissing random people that may or may not have been his best friend? It wasn't like you were in an exclusive relationship anyway; he only wanted your body, not everything else! So why was he not at least worried about your well-being? 

Your musings were interrupted by a knock on your door, which you scrambled off the couch to answer. It was, as expected, Matt, with a banana muffin, you suspected. He always brought one for you on your really bad days, and today was starting to feel like one of the darker ones. "Hey." He greeted you, handing you the paper bag, which _did_ contain a banana muffin. He shrugged off his black leather jacket to reveal a tight-fitting-on-purpose black t-shirt before following you to the living room, where you sank into the couch heavily.

"I honestly don't blame you if you think I'm a major slut." You said glumly. 

"Slut? Yes. Major? No." Matt joked. 

"But I am! It's what everyone's been saying these past few hours while I'd been blissfully passed out." 

"Well, you did kiss Rob. And you are screwing Rich, aren't you?" Without waiting for an answer, Matt continued. "Look, I'm sure Mollie will understand that you were drunk and it meant practically nothing -it's not like you've never kissed the man before, right? You're an on-screen couple for God's sake!"

"Oh, I'm not that worried about Mollie, she knows I'd never screw up as badly as this and wreck everything she ever built with Rob." You laughed dryly. "And I'm not worried about my screwing-status with Rich either! Also, there's millions of fans out there with pitchforks and torches, willing to impale me and burn me alive!" You said snarkily, not really knowing where all this anger and sarcasm was coming from; either way, Matt didn't deserve this treatment.

"This whole mess is taking a toll on me." You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck. "I feel like I've aged like, 10 years in my sleep."

"Still younger than Rob and Rich." Matt deadpanned, before an idea sparked in his mind. "Turn around."

"What?" You glanced at his expectant face, confused.

"C'mon, you need a Matty-Massage." You wanted to snort at his self-titled massage. It was true that he gave amazing back rubs, since he had hands and fingers that worked many wonders, and you've been the receiving end of them quite a lot, so you obliged, turning on the couch, your back towards Matt. You groan slightly at his touch; light and gentle as his fingers worked to unravel the unseen knots that made your back so tense. You both sat there on the couch in silence; Matt giving you the nicest back rub of your life, you soaking it all up like a sponge, making quiet little hums of approval.

"I get Rob; he's a great guy, and you have huge chemistry, but then he's got Mollie." Matt paused, choosing his words. "But why Rich?"

You expected that question; just not from Matt. So you pondered a while before answering. "Rich's a great guy too, y'know. He's a helluva friend, and -forgive me for saying this- great in bed," As expected, Matt snorted. "But he lacks majorly in the romantic department. Honestly, I'm not sure why I even let this go on. He's not the kind of guy I'd go for. For one, he's more than a decade older than me, already a no-no. Two, he hasn't gotten a single romantic bone in his entire body, so he's like the guy I'd set alarm bells for. And three, you're not supposed to even think of kissing your best friend, much less screw the poor bastard."

"And yet I'm still intrigued by the way he literally does not care about anything remotely close to a future together, whether we're in a relationship or not." Matt was silent, and his hands had slowed down completely. "This is so fucked up, right?" You turned to look at the guy who was your best friend for years, your confidante, your shoulder to cry on, the other side of the coin; you've never seen such sympathy practically oozing from him for you.

"Yeah, I mean, you _did_ kiss my two best friends." Matt said, in an attempt to cheer you up with his bluntness. It did the exact opposite, though. You began to cry. 

"I'm such a terrible person." You said through sobs, tears leaking out like streams.

"Hey now, don't say that." Matt pulled you into a comforting hug, an embrace that decreased the steady flow of your tears. "Give it time for the Rob thing to blow over, alright? Those fans will realize it's just a huge mistake and of course, Mollie likes you, so she'll understand that you wouldn't have done anything like that if you weren't drunk."

"But I _did_ do it." You pulled away, wiping the tears from your cheeks carelessly. "I did do something bad that may or may not be forgivable. With Rob, it was a tiny little mistake that exploded in our faces, but with Rich, it's just a huge ball of fucked-up messes that we tried to sweep under the carpet. D'you think it's because the universe is telling me to stop dating -no, _screwing_ \- Rich?"

"Honestly?" Matt looked at you with pools of sadness in his eyes. "I don't know. But," He caressed your cheek in an alarmingly not-platonic way. "I do know _you_ , and you would never just settle to be someone's fuck-buddy. You have always wanted more than that, so you need to find someone who could give you that." _Rich can't give me that_ , you realized with a pang. 

"Like who...?" Deep down, just by the yearning look in Matt's eyes, you knew he had the answer to that question. _But was it the right answer?_ , you wondered.

So when Matt hesitantly pressed his slightly-chapped pink lips onto yours, you closed your eyes, and you let him. It was a long and drowning kiss, since you felt Matt's carefully-hidden desire for his best friend rise up from underneath all the efforts he took to shove the feelings you only now knew he had for you. _Maybe Matt's the guy I've been looking for?_ You pondered the possibility, afraid that you were even considering it. _Maybe the reason I find it hard to keep a great guy was because he had always ever been right next to me this whole time?_

Then, the door to your apartment was opened, and both of you jumped away in alarm. Glancing to the door, you were met with Rich, his face pale, as if he had seen a ghost. To your surprise, Rich began to laugh. "So, it looks like you've kissed all three of us, huh, (Y/N)?" As quickly as he entered, he left, slamming the door shut on the way out.

Oh fuck.      


	6. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER I'M SORRY IT'S JUST A PSA

Hey everyone! Yes, I know, I haven't posted an actual chapter since October 2016, but before you throw tomatoes at me, do take note that I have a valid reason for my absence! 

*whispers* I have a tumblr account. 

Yeah, I mean, who doesn't?

BUT.

This account, is a SPN fanfiction account, and it's all about Rob Benedict...and Chuck Shurley (both prophet! and god!)...also Gabriel...and a little bit of Richard Speight thrown in as well... Interested?

Well, my account is dont-hate-relate-pls on tumblr and I've posted around...58 one shots since I started writing and if you are, like me, chronically fic-deprived, head to my account and pore over everything! If you're a little bitter at the fact that I left ISWAK with a cliffhanger of sorts, check out all the other fics that I reblog there! 

Also, please don't hurt me, I really want to finish this series, I really do, but I have a problem with my endgame (it's not Richard or Matt) so give me a little more time and I swear I'll get things right! In the meantime, please do check out my tumblr account (that's don't hyphen relate hypen pls, if you're anything like Richard Speight!). I promise, the fics I post there are, if anything, better than the It Started with a Kiss series. 

*crosses fingers and hopes I don't forget to think of a better ending than the one I originally planned*


End file.
